Massaging of various regions of the body is considered to be beneficial for relaxing tense muscles structures and for promoting a sense of emotional tranquility and relaxation. Traditionally, body massages are performed by a trained masseur or masseuse who knead or rub regions of the body to promote the beneficial effects of massage. However, in the absence of such trained individuals, mechanical massagers have evolved to perform various forms of dynamic movements in contact with the body.